undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Inktale
(There is some false information on this page! For a primary source see ☀http://comyet.tumblr.com/post/162678287893/his-story-archive ) Ink''' Sans''' is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself, only characters and bringing it to life (outside of already deceased people). He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an original character. Also it is said he creates the au's for error to destroy If this is true please reply Profile Ink supports people to create new AUs and continues to add art to chance for as long as it can. He is also the Protector of Imagination and the AUs. He lives in a parallel world called "The Doodle sphere". In this parallel world, all the AUs come together in the form of flying gates lost in a huge and colorful garden. One of the fan-made theme is Megalopaintia by Mr. C-Wingz. Another fan made song is Tokyovania by SharaX. Personality Ink is energetic. He likes making art on people's walls. When getting too excited, He sometimes randomly throws up black ink. He is always happy to visit other AUs. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height, because he is slightly smaller than the Undertale Sans. Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." He also literally cannot care for others without his vials of paint, due to his lack of soul. In the Star Sanses comic, Ink and Dream fight because Ink does not care for the emotions of the people ''inside ''the AU's. This argument was ultimately a flop because of Ink's shortterm memory, and Dream's innablity to feel negative emotions over periods of time longer than a few miliseconds. Ink is often associated with error sans and in different AU's they are either companions or enemies. Some people also ship them, with their offspring being PaperJam and Gradient. -Luke A. Grove (edited by AnAUEnthusiast) Backstory Ink started out as an unfinished AU, to escape the unfinished AU he ripped his soul in two thus destroying it. He, out of his whole AU, could feel some emotions once multicolored paint engulfed him within his original universe. He tried to make the world a better place, but in the end, failed. Ink was stuck in this white void, He was truly alone. (hence, his development of monophobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he didn't want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings. Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye (his creator) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful. If the intervals between colors were too long, though, He would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul. This is the reason most people mistake Ink having a soul. ❄☟☜ ✠��☜✞☜☠❄ Appearance Ink has black paint on his right cheek. His eyes are usually a blue circle in the right eye socket and a yellow star in the left. He wears UT Sans' jacket hung around his hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on his shirt, attached to his chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart-shaped tops) on it. When Ink drinks what is on the vials he gets artificial emotions. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants, He wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sports shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has fingerless gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon, his paintbrush named Broomie. Underneath his clothes are swirling tattoos that fall from the top of his neck, down his spine and rib cages until finishing up at the very start of his legs. The tattoos run 1/4 down his arms and are covered by his undershirt. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities: Ink is able to create pictures and art that he can make come to life (except the dead). When Ink gets excited, He vomits out black ink, but when He gets sick, He throws up any type of ink; sometimes all the colors will come out at one time, like an ink rainbow. He likes using his paintbrush as a weapon and an art tool. Weaknesses: His lack of soul and inability to feel. And he has a thing where he worries about people forgetting about him. Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error is made to destroy and Ink is made to create and protect. The level of their relationship varies from person to person; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, and even some think that they're in a relationship. Underswap Sans Underswap Sans is a member of the Star Sanses, an elite team of Sanses. Ink in Underswap version: When Underswap Sans tripped and accidentally splatted the ink all over the place. Which cause Ink!Sans to appear. This would be his first time meeting US! Sans. Dream!Sans Ink and Dream are the only Sanses who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the creator of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare. Dream and Ink have an undying connection which can't be broken. These two Sanses have a friendly interaction. Jokublog (Dream's creator) has posted a collection of facts relating to the relationship between these two, and said that they had a fight when Dream realized that Ink didn't really care much about the people in the AUs. Paperjam Paperjam, or PJ, is supposed to be Ink!Sans and Error!Sans' child. They were created by the leftovers of Error and Ink's battles across the multiverse; Blobs of ink and error strings combined together to make PaperJam. They were created by 7GoodAngel. Palette Roller Palette is the child of Dream and Ink most people ship Palette with Goth who is the child of aftertale "Geno" Sans and Reaper Sans Trivia * Ink is very, very different from fandom Ink. * Ink starred in a canceled comic: Ink in Underswap. * Myebi also created Zephyrtale.' * all of thus here could be fake XD dont believe it there is a heads up ok just trust me * Ink plays the flute. * He snorts when he giggles. * He has Autophobia, the fear of not being used and being forgotten by everyone, He also has severe Oudenophobia, the fear of nothingness caused by his time in an unfinished AU and his time in a part of the anti-void. * Ink was created on 15th April * inks job is to create,and is often called "creator"by other sanses.In many fanfic and fanart. Gallery 57c1a0b56ddae156cc5bc4ca.png fe58228dd4eecd643e080f567daf158c2218a7b5_hq.jpg tumblr_o28rwi4B6o1u9ypego1_1280.jpg ALL_THE_SANSES!- Edited .png|Ink Sans sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer 53ce218beda76b9.png ink_sans_inktale_by_dedeluasalal-danekmc.png|by dedeluasala 16 - 1.jpg|lol Error!Sans 2.jpeg HOLYSHIT.jpg Category:Inktale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:Creators Category:Heroes Category:Souless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Star Sanes member Category:Male Category:Guardians Category:Ship :3 Category:Son